


I Understand:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bedtime Rituals/Rituals, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Established Relationship, Family, Family Love/Life, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Night Rituals, Poisoning, Poisoning/Radiation Poisoning, Post-Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reassurance/Reaasuring, Rituals, Romance, Secrets, Sick Character, Sickfic, Slash, Sons, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny understood why Steve didn't tell him about the radiation poisoning, what does he do?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*





	I Understand:

*Summary: Danny understood why Steve didn't tell him about the radiation poisoning, what does he do?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams decided to stay & help his best friend, Partner, & lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, clean up after the party, that they had for their friend, Jerry Ortega. He sighed, & said thinking to himself, **"I hope Steve ** _is_** gonna take it easy this time"**. He quickly cleaned up the kitchen,  & he heard his son, Charles "Charlie" Williams cry on the monitor, that was in the guest room. He hates that his son is sad at anytime. So, He went upstairs, to find out why his little boy was sad.

 

"What is wrong, Buddy ?", The Blond asked his son, as he came into his room. He sat down, & hugged him, to make him feel better, & also to comfort him. "Can't find Teddy", The Little Boy said, as he sniffled, The Loudmouth Detective anticipated this, & said this with a smile on his face, as he hugged him once more. "Well, Charlie, You know that I am a police detective, Searching for things **_is_** my specialty", That cheered up the boy some. He began to search for the stuffed animal, making sure that he didn't miss a step.

 

"Beep, Beep, Beep !", Danny exclaimed, as he was pretending to be a metal detector, making Charlie laugh, & it's music to his ears, "I am a detective, ** _I'm_** the best at find things", He went to where his son usually drops it all the time, which is under the bed. "Here's Teddy, I found him, He was under the bed napping", Charlie squealed in excitement, "Thank you, Danno". He hugged his father,  & the stuffed bear, then settled into bed. Danny smiled, as he found his lover at the door.

 

"I just wanted to say "Goodnight" to him, Danny smiled, & said, "Of course, Super Seal", & made room for him to enter. Steve & the littlest Williams had their exchange, & the former seal was making his way to the doorway, when Charlie said with a smile, as a surprise to both men. "Goodnight, Uncle Steve, I love you", Danny had to choke back the emotion, as Steve had to the same thing, & said this as a response. "I love you too, Buddy, I love you too", He went to kiss htim on his forehead, & when the little boy was asleep, The Couple snuck out, & closed the door partly.

 

"Steve ?", The Loudmouth Detective said, as the Five-O Commander looked at him, & replied back, "Yeah, Danno ?". For the first time, The Handsome Blond saw how tired his lover looked, He led them down to their bedroom, as he was saying this to him, & showing that he wasn't angry at him for keeping the radiation poisoning a secret from him, They entered, & Danny had Steve sit down on the bed.

 

"I understand, Finally, Why you didn't say anything, You didn't want us to worry, But, You _are_ worth a lot to us too, I am not leaving,  & going anywhere", The Loudmouth Detective said, reaffirming his promise to him. He kissed him, & said softly, "I love you, Super Seal, I'll take you, Anyway that I can get you", Steve kissed him back, & said, "I love you too," Danny pulled them down onto the bed, so they can settle down for the night, They sat there in silence, cuddling & snuggling, while Danny rakes his fingers through Steve's hair, & they were thinking, & dreaming about their future.

 

The End.


End file.
